<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cherry by Beautiful_River</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765820">Cherry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River'>Beautiful_River</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast), The Adventure Zone: Amnesty - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Break Up, Broken Heart, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Recreational Drug Use, Scars, Second Chances, bloody nose, body image issues, broken arm, duck mentioned they smoked weed so, hiding secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:27:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29765820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_River/pseuds/Beautiful_River</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everytime you run into Duck around town it is very awkward. You both try to avoid it if possible. No one like to bring up the ghosts of the past, unless maybe there could be a second chance?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Duck Newton/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cherry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Don't You Call Him Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Mama had asked you and Barclay to go pick up some pizzas you were more than happy to help out. Barclay opened the door to the pizza hut with a joking bow.</p><p>	“M’lady.” He adds.</p><p>	“Thanks, baby.” You joke to your long time friend and you both laugh.</p><p>	When you turn to look inside you're caught off guard by who you see standing at the counter and freeze. He’s turned around staring at you with a sad frown on his face. </p><p>	Barclay looks at you in confusion then to the man at the counter, then back at you.</p><p>	You notice the confusion and offer a weak smile. “Uh, hey Duck.” You begin walking again towards the counter.</p><p>	“Hey.” Duck nods in return without a smile.</p><p>	The person behind the counter hands him a pizza box and wishes him a good day.</p><p>	“See ya’ around.” Duck coldly says before walking out the door.</p><p>	You turn and watch as he disappears from view.</p><p>	Barclay places a hand on your shoulder. “What was that about?”  </p><p>----------</p><p>	“You’re going down!” You jeer before the roller hockey match begins.</p><p>	“In your dream!” Duck yells back. </p><p>	It was a Friday night and you were at the abandoned furniture store. It was common for you and other rowdy teens together here late in the night to play roller hockey and smoke the occasional weed. You had made quick friends with Duck and looked forward to seeing him.</p><p>	The teen beside the two of you drops the puck and the game begins. You get the puck first and your teammates begin shuffling it towards the opponents goal, before Duck swoops in and changes the direction of the puck. You roll over the stand by the goalie ready to help out. Duck swings his stick back and sends the puck flying towards the goal. </p><p>	At least, what Duck thinks towards the goal. Instead of the puck flying into the goal like the thought it would, the puck flies up and hits you square in the nose. There’s a moment where everyone freezes, before people begin to react. Some of the other teens start booing Duck, a few laugh but not in a mockingly way. Your hands instantly fly up to cover your nose as blood begins to drip from it and tears sting your eyes. Duck is quickly by your side.</p><p>	“Ah shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t ment ta’-,” Duck begins apologizing and following you as you skate away.</p><p>	You roll into the old bathroom with Duck not far behind you and flick on a flashlight from your pocket. It illuminates the dark room just enough so you can look in the mirror. </p><p>	Looking in the mirror you assess the damage. A small bruise has already started to form on the bridge of your nose, and blood is dripping from both your nostrils. “Damn.” Is all you could say. Reaching up you touched the bruise before pulling your hand away and wincing. </p><p>	“Here.” You look over at a sympathetic looking Duck who is offering you some tissues.</p><p>	“Thanks,” you smile and take the tissues, wiping away the blood. More leaks out and you carelessly wipe it again.</p><p>	“Here you gotta,” Duck says, bringing his hand to your nose. “Can I?”</p><p>	You nod and allow him to pinch the bridge of your nose despite the pain. </p><p>	“You gotta pinch your nose to help the blood clot.” Duck informs you.</p><p>	“I didn’t know. This is the first time I’ve had a bloody nose.” You inform him with a nasally voice. </p><p>	Duck makes a pitiful face. “I really am sorry about this.” He sighs.</p><p>	You place a gentle hand on his forearm and smile. “Duck, really it’s alright. I know you didn’t mean to.”</p><p>	“Still, I feel awful. Can I make it up to ya’ somehow?” He offers.</p><p>	You think for a second. “Just let me bum a smoke from you then we’ll be even.”</p><p>	“I can do that.” He smiles back then moves his hand from your nose. “I reckon that should be good.”</p><p>	You turn back to the mirror and wipe off the rest of the blood. “Thanks, Doctor Newton. I’m as good as new.” You joke.</p><p>	“So, do you wanna smoke?” </p><p>----------</p><p>	You have to shield your eyes from the bright light as someone steps out of the arch way. Mama and Aubrey do as well. When the light dies down you just stare dumbfounded at the man before you. Duck doesn’t notice it’s you yet thanks to the darkness of the forest. </p><p>	“What the hell?” Mama exclaims. </p><p>	They exchange a brief conversation before a car comes crashing into the arch way, you run over to help Barclay out of the car. That’s when Duck notices you.</p><p>	He tries to say something before you interrupt him. “We can talk later, Duck. I’m sure you have a lot of questions.”</p><p>----------</p><p>	You sit beside Duck as you watch your fellow peers continue the roller hockey game. Duck takes a drag from his joint before coughing and passing it to you. You take it and inhale. As the smoke burns your lungs you begin to cough too, before passing it back to him. The two of you continue until it's gone.</p><p>	As your head begins to feel lighter you lean against the wall and smile, some of the pain in your nose subsiding. You sit there and watch the game and cheer when one of your friends makes a goal.</p><p>	You point over to her and look over at Duck, who is staring at your face. “That’s how you make a goal.” You joke.</p><p>	Duck’s face turns red and he looks to the floor. “I’ll make a note for next time.”</p><p>	You shove his shoulder. “I’m only joking. Lighten up.” He shoves you back and you giggle.</p><p>	The two of you return to sitting in silence for a while before Duck breaks it.</p><p>	“Hey,” he rubs the back of his neck. “Do you maybe wanna, go on a date… with me?”</p><p>	You turn to him with a stunned look on your face. “With me?” You repeat back.</p><p>	“With you.” He confirms.</p><p>	“Duck, if this is a joke I’ll kick your ass, you know that right?” You scowl.</p><p>	“It’s not, I swear! I just… I think you’re cool and, uh, thought you might wanna hangout by ourselves.” He’s looking at the floor.</p><p>	“I think you’re cool too, Duck.” You reached over and took his hand in yours. “Sorry, I’ve had had guys think it’s a funny joke between them and their friends to jokingly ask me out before.”</p><p>	Duck smiles in return. “So you wanna come over tomorrow and play some video games?”</p><p>	You giggle. “Yeah I’d like that.”</p><p>----------</p><p>	Everyone was sitting in the foyer of Amnesty Lodge as Mama talked game plans with them.</p><p>	You stood by Barclay and leaned against the wall, arms crossed over your chest. You were apprehensive about bringing so many people onto the Pine Guard at once. Barclay and you had been asking Mama to bring more people on for a while now but three at once, and Ned fucking Chicane? </p><p>	Duck stood on the other side of the room and although you tried to keep your focus on Mama, you couldn’t help looking over at Duck every so often, accidentally making eye contact almost every time. Everyone agreed to meet back up to fight the abomination, and Ned and Duck made their way to leave. </p><p>	You quickly ran after Duck and caught him on the porch. </p><p>	“Duck.” You call his name, stopping him in his tracks. </p><p>	He turns to look at you with a small smile. “Hey.”</p><p>	“Duck, I,” you pause and think on your words. “I have so much I want to talk to you about. When we’re done with this hunt can we talk? Please?”</p><p>	“Sure.” Is all he says before making his way to his truck. </p><p>	You make your way back inside with a sigh, almost walking into Barclay.</p><p>	“What’s all that about?” He asks.</p><p>	“I… We…” You let out another sigh. “Barclay, I broke his heart, and I’m pretty sure he hates me for it.”</p><p>----------</p><p>	You were sat by Duck’s side on the floor playing a fighting game, and you lost for the fifth time. You let out a groan and fell back on the floor. </p><p>	“This isn’t fair, I’m no good at these games.” You pout and Duck lets out a laugh.</p><p>	“How about a racing game? I’ll still beat you, but you might have a better chance.” He offers.</p><p>	You sit up and pretend to be offended. “I’ll have you know I’m a master at racing games.”</p><p>	Duck smirks as he changes the cartridge in his game system. “Wanna bet?”</p><p>	“Absolutely. If I win you have to admit I’m better at video games and roller hockey than you!” You smirk back.</p><p>	“If I win,” Ducks smirk falls from his face and his cheeks turn a lovely rose color. “If I win I get to kiss you.” He almost whispers.</p><p>	You pause for a second before laughing. Duck is taken aback, had what he said really been so silly?</p><p>	You placed a hand on his shoulder. “You don’t have to win for me to kiss you, Duck.” </p><p>	“Oh, I…” He shuts himself up before he sees you’re leaning closer to him. He closes the distance and places a few awkward first kisses to your lips.</p><p>	The door to his room flies open and you two move apart, faces red. You both look at the door to see Duck’s little sister standing in the door frame.</p><p>	“What the hell, Jane?” Duck exclaims. </p><p>	“Mom said you gotta have the door open with a girl in your room!” She smirks, similar to Ducks. You laugh.</p><p>------------</p><p>	The night air blew cold and you shivered. Duck wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you close. The two of you watched the fireflies from the swing on his family's front porch. His other free hand held yours and you leaned your head against his shoulder.</p><p>	The silence was calm and enjoyable. Even so Duck decided to break it.</p><p>	“Hey.” Is all he says and you look up at him with a smile.</p><p>	“Hey.” You offer back.</p><p>	He’s smiling back at you fondly, a slight redness in his cheeks and ears. “I love you.”</p><p>	You move to give him a gentle kiss and you both smile. “I love you too, Duck.”</p><p>----------</p><p>	You somehow got separated from your family in the middle of the woods. Since your dad decided all his kids needed to know how to do archery, you had your crossbow held at your side. The sun was beginning to set and you cursed. You made your way to the stream and began to follow it up, which you knew led to the parking lot nearby. </p><p>	Despite the fact you had spent so much time in these woods it seemed like the stream was leading you the wrong way. “Is there more than one creek in these woods?” You thought aloud.</p><p>	“What’re you doing out here?” A voice startled you causing you to jump.</p><p>	You look over and see an older man and woman on the other side of the small creek. They each had a weapon in their hands. You scowled and gripped your crossbow tighter. “Just a little lost.” You tell them, looking over their weapons. “You know there’s no hunting allowed in these parts?”</p><p>	They go to reply but are interrupted by a nearby howl. </p><p>	“You need to get out of here kid,” the man informs you.</p><p>	“There’s no time,” the woman replies. She begins to make her way across the creek towards you and you begin to raise it at her. She stops in her tracks but doesn’t seem scared. “Are you any good with that?”</p><p>	You nod. </p><p>	“Good. Thacker gets over here, it’ll be here any minute.” She says to him as he makes his way to her.</p><p>	“But, Mama, don’t you think,” he is interrupted again by the howl, which is even closer.</p><p>	The sun is completely behind the horizon at this point, leaving the faint light of dusk to see by.</p><p>	“Kid, if you see something weird and wolf-like, shoot it.” The woman named Mama tells you as she and Thacker stand in front of you. </p><p>	You raise your bow at the ready. There's a sound of a branch snapping behind you and you twirl around to see a large five headed wolf. You follow directions and shoot.</p><p>----------</p><p>	“This is all so far fetched.” Your hands are wrapped around a mug of warm tea. You're sitting at a table in Amnesty Lodge across from Mama and Thacker.</p><p>	“I know how it sounds, but you saw it yourself.” Mama reminds you, taking a sip of her own tea.</p><p>	You nod. “It also makes sense though. I always thought there was something off about our town.”</p><p>	“So, what do you say?” Thacker asks. “Care to join us in keeping this town safe?”</p><p>	There's a moment you pause to think. “Yes.”</p><p>----------</p><p>	Little did you know while you were having your own experience with the unexplained, Duck was too. Since neither of you mentioned it to the other though how would you know?</p><p>	Duck was sitting in his room talking to Minerva when you entered.</p><p>	“Talking to yourself, babe?” You smile.</p><p>	“As always.” He jokes.</p><p>	“I got some good news.” You flop onto his bed.</p><p>	“And what would that be?” He lies down next to you.</p><p>	“I found a job. Up at the lodge called Amnesty. I’ll be running the front desk.” You inform him.</p><p>	“Really? That’s great!” He kisses your cheek.</p><p>-----------</p><p>	Duck knew after a year of dating you he wanted to spend the rest of his life with you. However he didn’t want to ask you to marry him so soon after you were both out of high school, so he decided to wait. Three years later he still waited, but had a ring hidden away in his sock draw.</p><p>	After you started your job at the lodge Duck saw you less. Which made sense, you were both working at different times. You felt bad lying to Duck about your job. You only partially lied, you were working at the front desk. But also you were protecting this town from monsters. </p><p>	After the next hunt, you end up in the hospital with a broken arm. You lie to Duck and say you feel down the stairs, and you hate it. You hate that you have to lie to him. After heavy contemplation, you decide you won’t anymore. You decided the only way to keep Duck safe from all this, you have to break up with him.</p><p>-----------</p><p>	Duck decided this was it. This had to end. He decided he would work up the courage finally and finally ask you to marry him.</p><p>	The two of you decided to meet up at one of your favorite places. A bench in the park that overlooked most of the town. Duck said he wanted to meet up when you both got off work because he missed you. Which was true but he had something else on his mind.</p><p>	“Hey, darling.” He stood and kissed you, but noticed the sad look on your face. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>	With a sigh you sit on the bench. “I… We need to talk, Duck.” You bite the inside of your cheek as you can already feel tears welling up in your eyes. </p><p>	Duck’s stomach flips, this isn’t how he imagined this night going. “What’s wrong sweetheart.”</p><p>	“I’ve been spending a lot of time at work and it takes up most of my time.” You begin, not making eye contact. “I feel like right now I can’t,” you swallow hard trying to keep the tears in your eyes. “I can’t dedicate enough time to our relationship right now and it’s not fair to you, Duck.” You fail and tears start running down your face. </p><p>	“Whaddya mean?” Duck holds your hand not in the cast and wipes away tears from your cheek with the other.</p><p>	“Duck, I’m,” you sniff, not wanting to say the next words. “Duck I’m breaking up with you.” Your lip quivers and you look away.</p><p>	His hand stills on your face, you can’t bring yourself to look at him. “I don’t understand.” He says softly. “I, uh, we can make more time. You don’t have to feel pressured to see me everyday. We don't have to end this, we can make it work.” His voice begins to crack as he talks.</p><p>	You take his hand from your face and place it on his lap. “Duck, I’m so sorry.” You can only whisper before you get up and make your way to your car. Leaving Duck alone with a heavy weight in his heart, and a ring in his pocket. </p><p>----------</p><p>	When you walked into the room you could see Duck was already sitting at a table facing away from you. The room besides him was empty due to the late hour.</p><p>	You sighed and fixed your hair before moving to sit across from him.</p><p>	“Thank you for coming to talk with me.” You said sitting down.</p><p>	You can’t help but look over his face now that he’s closer. He’s aged since you broke up with him, of course he had. You had as well. He had a few wrinkles, and he actually grew a five o’clock shadow he hadn’t been able to grow when he was a teen.</p><p>	“S’ no problem.” Duck offers a small smile.</p><p>	Duck can’t help but notice how you’ve changed as well. Besides a few age lines on your face you look more mature. The way you hold yourself and speak is more worldly than it was when you were together.</p><p>	You can’t help but smile back. There’s a moment of silence before you both begin to speak at the same time.</p><p>	“You first,” you offer.</p><p>	“So this whole time you’ve been up here fighting monsters, huh?” Duck is looking at the table instead of you.</p><p>	You nod. “Duck, I wanted to tell you. I really did. But I thought you would think I was crazy, and I didn’t want to keep lying to you. I felt so awful lying to you about how I broke my arm. I didn’t fall down the stairs, I had an abomination throw me against a tree. Everytime I lied to you it broke my heart, Duck. So that’s why… That’s why I broke up with you, Duck.” Your lip quivers, you feel overwhelmed getting this lie of your chest after so many years.</p><p>	Duck reaches across the table and grabs your hand. “Hey it’s alright. You don’t need to start crying.” He coos.</p><p>	“I just feel so bad, I ended things so horribly and didn’t take into consideration how it’d affect you. Can you ever forgive me?” You give his hand a squeeze.</p><p>	“Of course I can.” He offers you a real smile.</p><p>	“Really?” You sniff back a tear.</p><p>	“Course I can. What happened between us was ages ago. Anyways you seem real happy here, and that Barclay fellow seems nice.” Duck assures you.</p><p>	You pause for a second to think of his words. “Thank you, Duck. And Barlcay is really nice but we, we aren’t together is that’s what you’re implying.”</p><p>	“Oh, I heard you call him baby and just thought, because that’s what you… Uh, that’s what you called me.” His smile falters for a second.</p><p>	“No, there’s… There’s really been no one in my life like that since you.” You confess.</p><p>	“Really?” He almost laughs.</p><p>	“Really,” you confirm. “What about you?”</p><p>	“No one serious.” He states.</p><p>	“Really?”</p><p>	“Really.”</p><p>	There's a pause between the two of you. Your hand is still in his. For a moment you think to ask to try again, but decide you don’t have the right to. Then Duck breaks the silence.</p><p>	“Now, you can say no, but do you think, maybe… Maybe we could try again?” Duck murmurs.</p><p>	“I’d really like that, Duck.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Don't You Call Him What You Used To Call Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A camping trip reveals you and Ducks real feelings for each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You and Duck were sat next to each other in camping chairs next to a roaring fire. Duck had finally gotten time off and wanted to spend his free time camping with you, and although you had both said you’d like to try your relationship again you agreed to take things slow. </p><p>	You smiled as you looked at Duck’s face. The fire from the flames danced across his features as he told you about his adventures in being a forest ranger. </p><p>	“And then there are these stairs that are just randomly in the woods, nothin’ connected to them or anything. Real spooky if you ask me.”</p><p>	You can’t help but laugh. “Spookier than the things we see while working in the Pine Guard?”</p><p>	He turns to face you and his smile grows when he makes eye contact with you. “Nothin’s scarier than humans defacing nature.” He waves his fingers towards you and makes a spooky noise.</p><p>	You cackle and push his fingers away. “I’d disagree, but you can have a different opinion than me.”</p><p>	“Aw, and we can still be friends?” He smirks.</p><p>	“Yeah, but you're on thin ice.” You playfully shove his shoulder.</p><p>	Duck snickers, then stands up and stretches. “I’ll be right back. Can you keep an eye on the fire.”</p><p>	You give him a cheesy salute. “Yes sir, Ranger Newton, sir!”</p><p>	Absentmindedly you stare at the fire and think about your relationship with Duck. It had been almost half a year since Duck had joined the Pine Guard. You could very easily admit after a week of becoming friends again you were very much still in love with Duck. However, you didn’t feel you were worthy of his love anymore after having broken his heart so bad. </p><p>	You're pulled from your thoughts when you hear the fire sizzle. Drawing your focus you see it sizzle a few more times as rain drops begin to fall. Looking up you blink as another drop hits you between your nose. You stand up and begin the throw all your cooking things and snacks into Duck’s truck. </p><p>	Within a minute its pouring and Duck comes running back to the campsite. You roll your eyes as Duck helps you put the last item in his truck and closes the door. </p><p>	Duck goes to check the fire is completely out as your scurry into the tent. You fish around your duffle bag for your emergency towel and dried your hair. Your vision is blocked by the towel when you hear Duck zipping the tent closed.</p><p>	You move the towel and look at him. A drop of water rolls off his hair and lands on his nose. There is a moment of silence then you both start laughing.</p><p>	“We look like wet rats.” He laughs.</p><p>	“Speak for yourself.” You throw your towel over his head and begin to tossel his hair. </p><p>	“Hey now, I’m grown, I can do it myself.” Duck says. Although you can’t see his face you can hear the smile in his voice.</p><p>	You know he is. Since spending time with Duck you can tell how much he has matured since the two of you were last together. He is more responsible, careful, well-spoken, handsome, kind, thoughtful, solidly built, and you could go on.</p><p>	Moving the towel you rest your hand on either side of his face. His hands come up and gently rest on your forearms.</p><p>	A strand of wet hair falls back into his face, and your fingers gently graze his forehead as you move the hair back into place. You let your hand come down to rest against his cheek. To your surprise he closes his eyes and leans into your touch with a sigh.</p><p>	There is a still moment between the both of you. The rain pouring down on top of the tent is almost deafening. </p><p>	Duck leans his head to the side and kisses your palm. Then he turns his head to see your reaction.</p><p>	You're looking at him with puppy dog eyes, mouth slightly agape. He takes a step closer to you, closing the distance between your bodies. His hands are on your face now as he tilts your face up towards him.</p><p>	He places a gentle kiss upon your lips. You kiss back just as gentle and close your eyes. After a few kisses are exchanged he pulls back.</p><p>	“We should change out of these wet clothes.” He smiles against your lips.</p><p>	“Mmhmm.” You hum, eyes still shut.</p><p>	He pulls further back to see you haven't opened your eyes, and your lip is trembling.</p><p>	‘Shit.’ Duck thinks to himself.</p><p>	“What’s wrong? Was that not okay? Shit, I shoulda asked first, I’m sorry.” He grabs your hand in his.</p><p>	You take in a shaky breath and open your eyes. You can hardly see Duck through your tears and the darkness of the tent.</p><p>	“N-no, Duck. That was fine, good, great even.” You choke out a laugh despite your tears. “It’s just that, I… Do you really want…”</p><p>	With your free hand your wiping tears away quickly as they fall.</p><p>	“I’m sorry, I don’t understand.” He softly coos.</p><p>	“Duck,” you sniff. “Do you really want to do this again? With me? I broke your heart and left you alone all these years, you could find someone better who has never hurt you and who,”</p><p>	He places a finger against your mouth to silence you. His hands cup your face again as his thumbs wipe away your tears. “I promise you, there is no one else I’d rather be here with right now. There’s no one else in this whole world I want more than you. I won’t deny I was hurt when you left, but I know it hurt you just as bad leaving. Am I right?”</p><p>	“I loved you, Duck.” You nod. “I… I still do.”</p><p>	He kisses your forehead. “I did, and I do too. But, you, I mean, not me, you get it.”</p><p>	You laugh and your tears begin to subside. “I get it you goofus.”</p><p>	“Do you?” He asks. “Because If we’re gonna do this again I don’t want you to doubt yourself in our relationship. I think you’re the most intelligent, kind, funny, beautiful, all together best person I’ve ever met. I think you deserve the world. Will you let me give you the world?”</p><p>	You look away from him and sniff. “Stop or you’re gonna make me cry again.”</p><p>	The two of you let out a laugh and he pulls you into a hug. You're quick to wrap your arms around him, despite the cold chill that runs through you making you shiver.</p><p>	He pulls back, “Aw crap, right, our clothes.”</p><p>	The tent Duck brought was quite spacious. He had a large tent for when him and his friends would go camping. You each moved to the opposite side of the large blow up mattress to where your bags were.</p><p>	“I’ll keep my back turned and won’t look.” He tells you.</p><p>	Feeling suddenly bold after the kiss you decide to tease him. “You can look if you wanna.” You smirk, turning to look at him.</p><p>	He’s in the middle of pulling off his shirt and he freezes. You can see the muscles in his back tense, then he pulls his shirt off the rest of the way, still not looking towards you.</p><p>	“We both agreed to take this slow.” He reminds you.</p><p>	You can feel your cheeks heat up as you blush. “R-right, sorry,” You stammer and quickly begin to change. “If you’re not ready for that yet I can wait.” You slip out of your wet shoes, socks, and pants. Your shirt quickly follows.</p><p>	There's a moment of silence before Duck says anything. “It took me so long to kiss you again because I was scared. I think back to the first time I kissed you and I just felt so much more confident of myself. Maybe it was the cockeyness of my young age, or hormones, who knows.”</p><p>	“What I’m trying to say is my body doesn't look like it used to. It doesn’t look like it did the last time you saw it. I don’t want you to be disappointed by it I guess is what I’m trying to say.” His head hangs low as he still avoids looking at you.</p><p>	You make your way to him and place your hand on his shoulder. </p><p>	“Duck,” you whisper. He hums in response. “Give me your hand.”</p><p>	He places his hand in yours and you guide him to turn around. He still has his eyes shut.</p><p>	Gently you lead his hand across the scar on your arm, from the top of your shoulder to your wrist. “My body looks different too, Duck.” You guide his hand along another set of scars, one on your collar bone to your side, another from your side to your stomach. Then you lead his hand to the stretch marks on your stomach, then on your thighs.</p><p>	“I’m not in love with you for your body. Although, I think your body is beautiful and it’s a big plus for me. I’ll love you no matter what you look like, as long as you’ll do the same for me.” You end your sentence in a whisper and bring his hand to rest over your heart.</p><p>	He’s still for a moment before he sniffs. “Can I open my eyes?”</p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	He opens his eyes and he looks like he’s on the verge of crying. “Can I touch you?” </p><p>	“Yes.”</p><p>	Carefully, his fingers ghost over all the spots you just traced for him. You take in a breath and revel at the feeling of his hand on your bare skin.</p><p>	“You’re beautiful.” He states and his hands finish their journey you had traced before him. His hands come to hold your waist. You hum and look at him with a euphoric look on your face.</p><p>	“We still need to get out of these wet clothes.” Duck reminds you.</p><p>	“Right.” You try to turn away but he pulls you in for a kiss. </p><p>	You kiss him back with a smile. “I've really missed this.” </p><p>	“Me too.” He agrees.</p><p>	The two of you get changed and curl into bed. You lay your head on his chest and he wraps his arms around you to hold you close. </p><p>	“Duck?” You ask, unsure if he’s still awake.</p><p>	He hums in response.</p><p>	“I love you.”</p><p>	“I love you too, darling.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I cannot wait to go camping again!!! I love the sound of rain on a tent. I'll be posting a nsfw ending version of this chapter so go check it out and let me know what you think!!!&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This while fic was inspired by the line in the Harry Style song Cherry "Don't you call him baby." So here it is. This will be two chapters them I'll post a separate fic with a a nsfw ending. These two chapters ar SFW tho, so don't worry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>